Mr Clennam and his little Dorrit
by Quietnovel
Summary: As Mr.Clennam meets Amy, a young girl working for his mother, he slowly finds himself falling in love with her. A simple synopsis dedicated to Amy and Arthur.


A girl of seemingly simple beauty. No vast dress hung on her hips, no pearls on her ears. Her delicate hands were worn and tattered, like an old wicker basket, from the years of labour. Her long chestnut hair hung limply around her face. She worked for my mother, Mrs. Cleenam, stitching and embroidary. She made pretty handkerchiefs.

She was a quiet girl. She sat, at my mother's side, every morning and work in silence yet she was not one of pompous pride or snobbish humour. She was a polite creature with a sweet smile. She was a warm presence to any room and always welcoming.

I had not taken much notice of Ms. Amy Dorrit for some time as my heart and eyes were elsewhere; fixed upon the giddy Ms. Pet Meagle. I know her father well and he is a good man as is his wife. Yet his daughter seems slightly of a more cheery character with a bustling personality. It was Ms. Amy Dorrit who greeted me that evening, though, when I heard of Pet's engagement to a Mr. Gowan. I am a close friend to the family but I had never heard either of them talk of this Gowan fellow before and so I cannot help but fear for my Pet. Is there some ghaustly reason for the hastiness of this marriage?

It was not a few minutes passed 6 when I entered the house, greeted by Little Dorrit and not Affery. "Good afternoon, Sir," the young girl smiled. "Ah, good evening, Little Dorrit." "Shall you like some tea, Sir?" Her gentle face seemed some what uncertain. "Where's Affrey?" "She's gone doing an errend for your mother, Sir." She led me into the kitchen where the kettle was boiling. "Tea would be lovily, Little Dorrit," I smiled and took a seat at the small table. "And some cake, Sir. Affrey managed to catch quite a bargain down at Mrs. Kelly's Bakery this morning. A fine batch of apple tarts she got." "That sounds delightful. Thank you." Amy smiled as she laid a china plate with a slice before me. "Shall you join me, Little Dorrit. I do insist." And so she sat and sip tea with me. She seemed more than grateful for the tart slice as it was one of Mrs. Kelly's finests. And O she had a pretty little smile. It held such innocence, it was hard not to smile back with genuine happiness. She was a warm character, full of love and compassion.

I did not realise that as the weeks continued there after I grew to quickly admire her kind heart. She held in her I did not see in Pet. She was not just kind but understanding and therefore wise. And her eyes, so blue, so large, so sweet. They told every emotion and glistened with every oppertunity. I remember telling Little Dorrit about this once. She simply blushed and told me I was too kind.

Her months working in the Clennam household have changed me greatly, as a man and as a person. She has shown me much about life and I savour our relationship.

I am thankful for our friendship. She has shown me a small place by the harbour. It sin't much, a few sea weathered stones and salty air by the murky sea but she has made it her own. Her thinking place and so I feel privilaged to share it with her. I find here there nearly everyday and each one she smiles for me. I feel myself somewhat distracted those days I go without an encounter, I cannot understand how this little cherub has bound me to her. Yet I cannot think of her to such a great as that. We are people of different class. She is employed by my house and so it cannot surely be an adequete match. Alas I find myself in limbo without her.

I visit her now more often. My mother cares little for my whereabouts and so I call on her father in the Marshallsie. He is a strange man, with a greedy air to him yet I visit him all the same. Nearly daily, for the heart of his daughter. As a man, so pitious, I do sometimes enjoy our conversations and Ms. Dorrit is there sometimes too. She seems grateful that her father has visiters. I enjoy listening to her laugh. She has a hard life and even though she is a smart and optimistic girl, I am glad to see she is happy.

Little Dorrit is indeed lucky. Her father has inhereted great riches but I fear this new found wealth has corrupted him. The family have all moved away and I am suddenly left behind with no twinkle of Ms. Dorrit. She departed without the usual grace of a goodbye and I feel somewhat torn and crumbling inside. I feel my days are an eternity of unacknowledgement. I am drifting through each with no recognitionof exsistence for I feel there is none without Ms. Dorrit. I feel attached to her and without her I am broken.

The business is failing. The debts are rising and I fear I see no escape. If I cannot find a solution to this bad luck the marshallsie will surely have me. I trust in Doyce and he me but I fear we are stuck and neither of us with a plan.

Time has passed and I have grown into a sorrowful man. The marshallsie is a place of pity and misery. I am situated in the rooms once occupied by the familiar Dorrit family. So many memories float around from wall to wall here. I feel myself weakening everyday. Misery is the only option I can find in these harsh times. I feel myself floating, my head is clouded, my eyelids are heavy.

How could I have left this man? This generous, whole- hearted man. So much kindness he had shown to me and my family. But I did crave his company. How awkward and alone I had felt, even surrounded by my family. How I had missed his gentle and wise words, our cheery conversations and his sweet, suttle face. How I longed for him more than anyone I had lost from home. And now so heartbroken as I am for the loss of my father and dear uncle I cannot help but feel relief to be with my Mr. Clennam once more. Yet it pains me to see this man, to whom I cherish so dearly, in such a state as this. His fever is so great but I cannot leave him, not again. I will dedicate myself to him. I shall nurse himback to health and I shall care for him for nothing more would please me than to be with him, my dear Mr. Clennam.

A man that held no great riches but a kindness hard to match and a young woman with all the wealth one could dream of and still the most giving and empathetic soul. These two characters of greatness found one another, in the most unlikeliest of situations and created a love story. A story that would inspire millions. Their tale of sorrow and loss, of love and greatness is one to be admired as these two people found one another,unexpectedly and fell in love. Mr. Clennam loved Amy, his Little Dorrit, and wished nothing more than to live out his days with her, as husband and wife.


End file.
